


watching in vain

by nimi1611



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimi1611/pseuds/nimi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a promt on tumblr i got asking for a hurt Thorin with Bilbo trying to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching in vain

“It’s dangerous for you to keep coming here burglar” Thorin’s deep voice broke Bilbo out of his dreams, sitting up Bilbo pulled his ring off allowing Thorin to see him. Thorin sighed and moved to sit near the hobbit pulling him into his arms, “I would not see you harmed for this” he murmured into Bilbo curly hair. Bilbo made a small noise of protest before moving hugging himself closer to his dwarf “ you were gone when I got here what did Thurandil want this time” he asked tracing lines on his kings neck looking up at his eyes. Thorin sighed and looked away, refusing to meet Bilbo’s questioning glance “nothing that he hasn’t already tried to get, what we are doing here? Where are we going?” Thorin said with a slight growl “I told him we were starving, looking for food and refused to say anything else” he finished with a slight smirk remembered the look of outrage on the eleven kings face when he’d refused to reveal any information regarding their quest. Neither said anything for a while after that both content to just sit and hold each other while they could.   
They stayed like this until Bilbo brought up his plan to escape, Thorin has rejected the idea arguing it was too dangerous for the hobbit. “Am I not a burglar?” Bilbo asked raising an eyebrow challenging Thorin to respond, “on technicality yes but…” “Then it seems only fair that I steal you and our friends from the elves” Bilbo interrupted Thorin’s protest crossing his arms over his chest giving looking up at Thorin’s face only to be meet but with a glare. Thorin opened his mouth to respond when they were a noise at the end of the hall Thorin’s cell was located in, a set of voices could be heard coming closer to the cell. Thorin turned and shoved Bilbo into the corner farthest away for the cells bars.   
“put the ring on” Thorin said moving to stand in front of the hobbit blocking him from site, looking over his shoulder he found Bilbo holding the ring looking at him as if he was about to argue, “Do it now” he growled as the voices got closer. Bilbo reached up and pressed a light kiss on Thorin’s lips before putting the ring on vanishing from sight. Sighing in relief Thorin turned to face the entrance of the cell standing protectively in front of his hobbit.   
A few moments later two eleven guards that Thorin recognized from his latest meeting with the elf king approached the cell smirking when they saw the dwarf glaring at them.  
“Hello master dwarf we bring a message from out king” one of them said, Thorin said nothing nor did he make any move to indicate he had hear the elf. The second elf unlocked the door and moved to stand in front of the dwarven king staring down at him “he says” the elf said with a smirk growing across his lips “that you are to tell us exactly what you are doing in his kingdom or we are to force it out of you” he said moving closer to Thorin. Thorin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, did these elves really think that could force him to betray his kin, smirking Thorin meet the elf’s eyes “I have already told you king why we are here, my people are starving and we were looking for food, nothing more nothing less” he said face morphing into a glare. 

 

 

Thorin’s eyes stared in the direction Bilbo had been, a look of anger covered his face as the eleven guards shoved him to the ground. “Tell us dwarf, wouldn’t want us to make this painful for yourself would you” The taller elf stand placing his foot on the top of Thorin’s neck pressing down to cut of Thorin’s air. Thorin made a slight chocking noise but said nothing continuing to stare in Bilbo’s direction, “tell us” the other elf hissed as he kicked Thorin in the ribs, when Thorin said nothing the elf kicked him again. Bilbo wince as the elf kicked Thorin, watching in horror as one of the elves pulled a knife out and held it to Thorin’s neck “Tell us oh mighty dwarf or my hand might just slip”, Thorin made a slight growling nose as he tried to shove the elves off him, groaning as they slammed his face onto the ground cutting his face on a rock. Bilbo threw himself forward onto Thorin, covering the dwarfs body with his own, hope to someone how stop the elves from landing and hits onto his loves body. He watched in horror as the elves assaults seemed to pass through his small body and land on Thorin who suffered in silence refusing to speak each time the elves demanded an answer to their king’s question. Moving forward Bilbo tried to grab the elves arms but was horrified to find that his arms just slipped through them. Reaching for his sword Bilbo tried swinging at the elves but to his horror the blade went straight through them into the air. All the while the elves continued to beat Thorin demanding answers, yelling when the king under the mountain said nothing or replied with “we were starving”. Bilbo watched tears running down his face as the shorter elf kicked Thorin in the head laughing as Thorin’s head cracked on a rock. They laughed with each other waiting for the dwarf to wake up, but when 5 minutes had passed and Thorin didn’t move the elves looked worryingly at each other before leaving the cell and locking the door. 

 

Bilbo dropped to the ground beside Thorin, relief washing over him when he saw that Thorin was still breathing, “Thorin” he whispered running his hands down his loves face trying to wake him, “Thorin you need to wake up, I need you to wake up” he pleaded trying to shake the king into consciousness . Bilbo sat in silence waiting for his king to wake up thinking over and over again how if he had just acted faster this would never had happened, if he’d done something to stop the eleven guards before they started to beat Thorin his love wouldn’t be lying next to him unconscious and bleeding .Reaching into his pocket he pulled of the cloth he’d been using as a handkerchief (he’d cleaned it of course) and move to wipe the blood away from the split in Thorin’s lip, as his hand moved closer to the king’s face a hand sudden grabbed onto Bilbo’s wrist stopping from moving. Yelping quietly Bilbo looked down to see Thorin’s eye open looking in a daze up at him.

“Thorin” Bilbo whispered using his free hand to hold onto the arm Thorin was using to hold him “Thorin its ok, it’s me, it’s Bilbo” he whispered stroking the dwarf’s wrist in the hopes of claiming him down. “Bilbo” Thorin’s voice rasped releasing the hobbits wrist instead reaching up to stroke his loves face “My little burglar you’re ok” he said with a slight smile, Bilbo smiled back “of course I am you silly dwarf it’s you I’m worried about” he said helping Thorin to sit up a little so he could check him over, wincing at the groan of pain Thorin released when Bilbo felt around his ribs “shhh Thorin here lay down” he whispered moving to help Thorin lay down “I’ll go see if I find anything to help with the pain, I’ll be right back” he said moving to stand when Thorin reach up taking hold of his hand “no” he said pulling Bilbo back down so that he laid next to him “all I need is you here beside me” he wrapped his arm around the hobbit holding him to his side, grunting a little as Bilbo pushed up against his ribs by accident, “Thorin please you’re in pain” Bilbo argued trying to move away but Thorin just held him tighter “I’m ok” he whispered into the hobbits hair “stay with me….please” Bilbo sighed and nodded. Moving in closer to the dwarf allowing Thorin to hold him tighter Bilbo silently vowed to sneak into the Elf’s medicine and find something, anything to help his injured king, but for now he would lay here safe and contend in his loves arms knowing they were both alive and at least somewhat safe.


End file.
